A.D. 1974: Amazon's Final Moments
(primary) (secondary; by extension) (secondary; by extension) |airdate = May 7, 2019 |writer = Pat141elite |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 2019: Amanogawa Astral Fissure |next = A.D. 1988: Child of the Sun Black RX! }} is the eighty-seventh episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the seventh episode of the second season. It is the second part of the tribute arc. Thus, it features the debut of the Amazon Ridewatch. This episode also counts as a post-''Fourze'' tribute; more specifically the post-series crossover movie, , due to the return and first televised appearance of , as portrayed by , as well as the televised debut of Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States. makes a brief appearance at the end of the episode. Synopsis "You choose between your and Kamen Rider Amazon. If you destroy Another Amazon, the dies. Or, are you willing to sacrifice your own friend to keep a fellow Kamen Rider alive?", Azwel provokes both Gentaro and the other Kamen Riders with a sadistic choice. Even after being freed from Azwel's control, the original Amazon sympathizes with Gentaro's situation given that they are no different when it comes to valuing friendship; with both Amazon and assuring that they will find a way to save Tomoko. Meanwhile, appears out of nowhere and once again teams up with , , Sougo and the others. Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' *'' :'' 45 years after the season finale. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : |宇治清高|Uji Kiyotaka}} * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} * , Voices: |小山 力也|Koyama Rikiya}} *Ziku-Driver Voice: |大西 洋平|Ōnishi Yōhei}} * Voice: |アフロ|Afuro}} Guest cast * |アマゾン (山本 大介)|Amazon (Yamamoto Daisuke)}}: |岡崎 徹|Okazaki Tōru}} * |岡村 まさひこ|Okamura Masahiko}}: |松田 洋治|Matsuda Yōji}} * |如月 弦太朗|Kisaragi Gentarō}}: |福士 蒼汰|Fukushi Sōta}} * |朔田 流星|Sakuta Ryūsei}}: |吉沢 亮 |Yoshizawa Ryō}} * |野座間 友子|Nozama Tomoko}}: |志保}} * |美咲 撫子|Misaki Nadeshiko}}: |真野 恵里菜|Mano Erina}} Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德}} * : |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} * : |松岡 航平|Matsuoka Kōhei}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Soul Calibur Supreme, (in ) **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***Geiz, *'Rider Armor used:' **Taki ***Supreme Type **Zi-O ***Zi-OTrinity **Geiz *** *'Watch used:' **Taki *** ****Volt *** ****Taki **Woz ***Woz *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Futurering Volt, Supreme Type **Woz ***N/A *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Biotic: Crow ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: G7 EXlasher **G7 Type-S ***Biotic: Aqua Mermaid ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: G7 Aqua Visor *'Form(s) used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***EX Strike Armor **G7 Type-S ***G7 Type-S Aqua *'Jelly used:' **New G7 Icarus ***Stealth *'Switch used:' **Fourze ***Circle - ***Cross - ***Triangle ***Square - Fusion **'States Used:' ***Base States, Elek States, Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States **Meteor ***Meteor **'Forms:' ***Meteor **Nadeshiko ***Circle - N/A ***Square - N/A Notes *' :' **Kamen Rider: Taki, Zi-O **Ridewatches: ***Taki: Soul Calibur Supreme (opened), Amazon ***Zi-O: Fourze *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Ridewatches (Showa Riders)': Skyrider, Super-1, Stronger, Amazon ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial, Smapho ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Decade, W, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Blade, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Agito **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma **'Ridewatches returned to their owners': Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva *Similar to that in the in the , it's also possible for the original 's powers be stolen and turned into a . While the Another Rider is still around, a can use a blank Ridewatch and steal the original Rider's powers, and they have an option to turn the Another Rider into the actual Rider itself. Alternatively, a Showa Rider also has the option to surrender his powers to Taki and/or to save him from dying if their Another Rider counterpart were to be destroyed; the same can be said if a Time Jacker steals their powers using a blank Ridewatch. When steals Amazon's power, is ultimately spared from the same fate as , , and . *Fubuki does not appear when her father, aunt and their allies help their mother. *The return and first televised appearance of a movie-exclusive character serves as a hindsight foreshadowing to of Zi-O with (Kamen Rider Aqua). Chronologically speaking, Nadeshiko is the first movie Rider to make a TV debut. External Links *A.D. 1974: Amazon's Final Moments at FanFiction.Net Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:New Form Episode